


Worth It

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Lazy Mornings, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know how you do it.  I know you’re used to it, it’s your job…I just couldn’t.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Maria/Natasha/Pepper - ours.

“This one?” Pepper pointed to a scar on top of Natasha’s ribs, just under her breast.  They were playing their favorite lazy-Sunday-in-bed game, Guess the Avenger Wound.

“Claw from a Kree shapeshifter,” Natasha said like it was no big deal, and the weirdest part was how it _wasn’t_ a big deal anymore.  “He shifted right into me.  Hurt like a bitch, but the Cap took him down.”

Pepper glanced over Natasha’s naked profile to Maria, who lay on the other side of the bed with the newest issue of _Rolling Stone_ spread over her lap.  “I was there, I saw it.  Pretty bad-ass.”

Pepper clucked her tongue and rested her hand on Natasha’s hip.  “I don’t know how you do it.  I know you’re used to it, it’s your job…I just couldn’t.”

“Yeah, but you deal with Stark every day,” Natasha said, smirking.  “And I know for a fact I couldn’t do _that_.  And Maria deals with Fury, who, while one of the most respectable men I know, is a pain in my ass.”

“I work for the weekend,” Maria drawled, tossing her magazine onto the floor and snuggling up against Natasha.  “This is worth it.”

“Spooning me in our bed?  Yeah, I’d have to agree,” Natasha said with a laugh, reaching out for Pepper. 

“Our bed,” Pepper murmured, accepting Natasha’s embrace.  “Ours.  That’s nice.”


End file.
